If I had to Change
by Moonlight-Priestess
Summary: On Syaoran's visit to Japan, he ends up switching bodies with Kero through the Change card... again. But neither of them want to tell Sakura? And Kero is set on having fun while he's human. R+R
1. Default Chapter

Author's Notes: Hi, ya all! This is my first attempt at humor, though I don't know quite how it worked out… I'm 

really pleased with the reviews I've been getting on The Emperor and I, so I'm seriously considering the sequel. I 

never expect to be a writer with a high number of reviewers. I only ask for a few. I noticed I messed up some of my 

author's notes, but if you don't catch it, don't worry about it. This fic is a shorty because I had to follow all the 

strictures placed on the Change card, and so I only had a day. Do you know how hard it is to write just a day? Rosy-

dear (Black Rose) has decided to take a break from the fic biz. I don't think it was her cup of tea. She's really 

sensitive to criticism. I, on the other hand, don't care what you say as long as you review! If you think my fic 

sucks… tell me. Anyways, CCS belongs to CLAMP and no one can do a thing about it… There's only two parts to 

this fic, but I tried to make each one longer than my usually chapters. Hope you enjoy!

-The one who cries in moonlight, Anrui PS. I now accept anonymous reviews (I didn't know I didn't before, so bear with me)! 

Syaoran looked at the approaching mainland of Jap

an and sighed contently. He was finally going to get to see Sakura again. She had said she loved him, and so when he had to go back to Hong Kong, they had decided to write each other. Letters still weren't quite as good as the real thing though.

The cherry blossoms were in bloom along the shoreline and dropped lightly into the water. Did she miss him as much as he missed her? It had been a long time, he thought, and long distance relationships don't usually turn out all that well… He stopped. There was no use in thinking such things. 

His mother, Yelan, sat calmly beside him gazing silently over the sparkling water. "I think it's a good thing, Syaoran," she told him, "That you've finally found someone. I worried at times that I'd never get to have grandchildren…"

Syaoran just shook his head, "You already have four… remember? I'm not your only child."

She went on ignoring him, "And you did always prefer to play with boys when you were younger…"

"That's common. What's wrong with…" his eyes narrowed with understanding, "It's not like that."

Yelan nodded, "That why it's so nice you have Sakura." Syaoran sat down in a chair besides his mother. 

She stopped talking and looked back across the water. After a minute she looked up at the sky, "I would've liked a child like Sakura…"

"Stop talking as if I weren't here! You always did like her better." Syaoran had his arms crossed and was pouting. The boat stopped as it reached the harbor, and they both got up. Sakura was waving to them from the shore.

As Syaoran approached her, he heard a whisper from her bag. A little yellow head peeked out, "Hey, kid! What'd you bring me?" He just pushed the head back into the bag and then put his arms around Sakura.

She smiled and threw her arms around his neck, "Oh, Syaoran. I missed you so much!"

He was about to answer when he felt a sharp pain in his leg. Syaoran looked down to catch Kero with his mouth full of material. "That'll teach you to mess with me," Kero mumbled and then spit out the material. Syaoran glared at him, and Kero just glared back.

"Kero, behave," Sakura scolded the little creature, "Or else I'll have to take away your television and ice cream."

"But Sakura," Kero whined, "He started it." Sakura gave him a warning look, and he quickly ducked his head back into her purse, muttering the whole time.

By that time, Yelan had got off the boat, and she lightly hugged Sakura, "Hello. I trust that you love my son?" Sakura nodded. "…and would marry him or at the least…"

Syaoran cut her off, blushing, "Mom, try not to overdo it."

She looked at him with her dark eyes and then picked up her baggage and started walking. "If you need me, I'll be at a hotel," Yelan told him over her shoulder.

"Where am I supposed to stay?" he asked her retreating back.

"You'll have to stay at Sakura's house until I arrange something else!" with that she was gone, and Syaoran just stared after her.

Sakura grabbed his hand, "You should see my new apartment! I just got it a week ago." She led him off, and he followed her, completely forgetting about his mother and the guardian of the clow.

Sakura sat Syaoran on the couch when they reached her cozy little apartment, which was only a few blocks from where she used to live. "I'll fix us some tea," she told him happily, going into the kitchen. Syaoran sat quietly, not knowing what to do. Kero's head appeared from Sakura's bag, and he looked around before squeezing himself out.

"If you think you can treat me like that you've got another thing coming," Kero stuffed a cookie in his mouth as he said this, the last words being punctuated with flying crumbs.

Syaoran glared at him, "Why should I obey a stuffed animal?"

"Watch who you're calling stuffed, kid. I do have a larger form, remember?" Kero posed in what he considered threatening, and Syaoran just rolled his eyes. He looked away from Kero and noticed a Sakura card laying by the purse. It had obviously been pulled out when Kero emerged. He turned it over and read 'Change'. The picture of the chameleon-like creature rested in the middle.

Kero saw him with the card in his hand and went over. He put his paws on the card and pulled, "Let go! A card would be better in my capable paws than in your hands, kid!"

Syaoran, caring more about beating Kero than about the card, held onto it tightly, "With you scattering them all over the place? Sakura would do better to give them to a paper shredder." 

Suddenly, the lights went out, turning everything dark because the curtains closed. Sakura came back in as the room lightened up again, and Syaoran noticed something wasn't quite right.

She started to say something, but was interrupted by a knocking at the door. Syaoran followed her, wondering why he didn't notice that everything was so big. He reached her ankle, which stood at about his height, and then glanced down and saw little yellow feet.

"What the?" Syaoran exclaimed in a significantly more squeaky voice.

Sakura looked outside and saw her father. She looked down, panicking slightly because she saw Kero wasn't hiding. Thinking quickly, she grabbed him and stuffed him down her blouse because she didn't have any pockets. Syaoran, gasped and closed his eyes tightly. Unwillingly, he realized that he hadn't noticed Sakura was… well-developed enough to do this. Syaoran knew he realized it now.

Fujitaka stepped in the apartment, handing Sakura a little present, and smiled, "I came to give you a house warming gift. She pressed a hand to her heart, partly to further hide 'Kero'. Syaoran, or rather Kero we might say, was happily eating cookies on the couch and drinking tea.

"Hello, Mr. Avalon," he greeted very uncharacteristically between cookies. Sakura and her father were both gazing at him suspiciously.

Kero noticed, painstakingly put the last cookie down, and sipped tea as he perceived the kid would. They both shrugged and sat down beside 'Syaoran' at the couch. Kero watched as Sakura's father picked up the last cookie and winced as he took a bite. "That was mine," he whined under his breath.

Sakura elbowed him and whispered, "Stop acting like that, Syaoran. Your acting as if you had Kero's manners."

"And what's wrong with Kero's manners?" he whispered angrily back, crossing his arms, "I happen to think he's great."

Sakura just shook her head, puzzled, and opened the little present on her lap. "Oh, they're so cute." There were too little salt and pepper shakers that looked oddly like Kero.

"I knew you used to carry that stuffed animal around a lot," Fujitaka explained, "So I thought you'd like them." Sakura went over to hug her father, and Kero grabbed them. He examined them closely and set them back down disgusted.

"I think that the stuffed animal's much better looking than that," he commented, receiving another elbowing from Sakura.

Fujitaka, feeling the weird tension in the room, got up, "Well, I better leave you two alone. Syaoran is only going to be in Japan for a few days."

He walked out the door, telling Sakura he loved her. As soon as the door was closed, Syaoran stuck his head out of her shirt, gasping for air. She lifted him, "I'm sorry Kero, but why didn't you hide? I would think you know better by now."

Syaoran rubbed his neck in what he believed to be a Kero-like fashion, too embarrassed to tell her the situation now, "I must have been too caught up with eating." He laughed nervously. Sakura looked down at him curiously on her hand for a minute and then set him on the coffee table.

"I better go get some more tea," she commented looking upon the two cups that 'Syaoran' had drained.

As soon as she was gone, Syaoran looked at Kero, or so to say himself, "We can't say anything to her. I don't want Sakura knowing that was really me…"

Kero nodded, "Of course! It would be really bad." He rubbed his hands together. This was going to be great! Last time was fun, but this time the kid was older. He could do whatever he wanted.

Syaoran didn't like the way his counterpart was acting but he sighed. There was nothing to be done. "But," he pointed a yellow paw at Kero, "You are going to be here tomorrow, and we are going to fix this."

Kero obviously wasn't listening, "Yeah, yeah."

He was about to put a lemon tart in his mouth when Syaoran made a tsking sound at him, "I can't eat those." Kero just glared and stuffed the whole thing in his mouth. "Fine, don't say I didn't warn you," Syaoran announced crossing his arms. "And…" he added reluctantly, "Tomorrow, Mom's going to want to see you to check up on how well you've been keeping up with your training."

Kero drew the sword and pointed it to the ceiling, "No problem. These things are a cinch." Syaoran put a paw to his forehead. Could this get any worse?

The phone rang, and Kero jumped for it, "Hello, this is Syaoran speaking."

He heard some lady's voice on the other side, "Meilin's coming to town, so I want you to go stay with her."

"But I don't want to," Kero whined into the phone.

"Syaoran! Don't you dare start talking back to me! I know that you want to visit with Sakura, but when I tell you you're going to stay with Meilin… whose right down the street… you're going to listen!" Yelan calmed down significantly, "Alright?"

"I guess," Kero agreed grudgingly. He sat down the phone. "I guess I have to go stay with the kid." Kero grabbed Syaoran's bag and had moved out the door before Syaoran could get a word in.

"Doesn't he even think that Sakura will find this funny?" Syaoran asked himself.

"What's funny?" Sakura asked carrying the tea in the living room. "Where did Syaoran go?"

Syaoran looked up, thinking for a minute, "He had to go run errands for Yelan."

Sakura sat down, looking rather hurt, "But I thought we were going to spend time today." Syaoran flittered from the table the best he could and grabbed onto the couch. Why is flying so hard? he wondered.

When he finally managed to scramble onto the couch, he rested his head against her leg, "I'm sorry." She petted him lightly, and Syaoran felt shivers run down his fur. This was really nice… He shook his head. There was nothing that merited being stuck in this body.

"Thank you, Kero." Sakura said quietly, "I know I'm being silly… it's just that I really looked forward to seeing him."

I really looked forward to seeing you too, Syaoran thought helplessly, but not from this standpoint.

Kero moaned. His stomach really hurt. Why didn't the kid warn him? Meilin looked at him strangely, "Syaoran, what's wrong with you. I haven't seen you like this since you had the flu when you were four."

"I hate lemon tarts," Kero gasped lying on the floor.

"Then why did you eat one? You know you're not supposed to."

"You always were annoying," Kero complained.

There were tears in Meilin's eyes. She looked at him for a second and then rushed off. Kero looked up, puzzled. Why was she so annoyed? He glanced down at his human hand and then whacked his head with it, "She thinks I'm the kid." Some way to play this down, Kero thought, at this rate everyone will find out in no time… and then they'll all spoil my fun!

"Now let's see, what do I have?" Kero asked himself looking through Syaoran's pockets. He pulled out a wallet, "This is great!" Kero searched through the contents and pulled out a credit card. "Let me see," he looked around, "I know I saw that computer somewhere…" He chuckled to himself. You could buy anything off the internet.

"Aha!" he exclaimed seeing it in the corner. He approached it cautiously, looking back over his shoulder.

"Now let's see… how does Sakura use these things again." He looked down and was greeted by several different buttons choices. He pushed one and then nothing. He pushed another and then nothing. Kero pounded on the keyboard, "Why won't you work!"

"Maybe because you haven't turned it on," Eriol suggested walking in.

Kero looked up at the computer, "That's it!" He pressed the little on buttons on the computer screen and CPU. Kero thought for a minute and then turned to Eriol, "I thought you were supposed to be in England!"

Eriol sighed at him, "Syaoran, I told you I was coming to stay with Meilin this week."

"Great, now I have to deal with both of you," Kero muttered under his breath.

Eriol gazed at him for a second, "Something doesn't feel right."

Kero straightened up and laughed nervously, "What wouldn't be right?"

Eriol circled him for a moment, contemplating, "I just can't put my finger on it…"

Kero held his breath, and then let all the air out as Meilin called him from the other room, "Come watch movies with me. Syaoran's in some kind of mood."

Eriol gave one last look at Kero and then turned to the door, "I'm coming."

"I never thought I'd have something to think the brat for," Kero rubbed his hands together, "But now I can get back to high speed shopping." His face fell as he looked at the computer screen. "What do I do with all these little picture thingys on the screen?" He touched one cautiously, but nothing happened. He punched a key, but nothing happened. Kero tried playing that bit of music that he had learned from watching that show on keyboards (the musical kind), and the screen went black.

"What happened!" Kero yelled. Meilin and Eriol rushed to the doorway, and Meilin let out a cry and ran to her computer. She started trying several different key combinations.

Meilin turned and hit him, "That was my brand new computer!"

Kero winced and rubbed his arm, "That really hurt."

Meilin punched him again, "It was supposed to!"

Eriol sat down to the computer and started typing something in. He gave Meilin a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry. Everything's gone."

"You're going to buy me a new computer!" she pointed a finger at Kero's nose. He meekly handed her the credit card. She stomped angrily out the door, Eriol in tow.

"It wasn't my fault," Kero sniffed.

Syaoran sat on the bed, waiting for Sakura to come back from supper. His stomach growled, "No wonder he eats as much as he can." Syaoran had tried to play a video game, but had lost about seven times and got tired of it. He was severally bored.

He jumped up as the door opened, and Sakura came in. "What did you bring me?" he asked hungrily. She sat a bowl of something down on the bed.

He sniffed it… it smelled awful, "I'm not a cat you know."

"I'm sorry Kero," Sakura apologized, "I didn't have anything here, and Toya choose the restaurant tonight." Syaoran rolled his eyes, leave it to her brother to spoil everything. He tried a bite and was delighted to find it was much better than it looked. "I really do need to get some groceries," Sakura said to herself.

Syaoran finished eating the little bowl quickly and froze as he looked up, "What are you doing?"

Sakura finished slipping out of her dress, "I'm just changing for bed, Kero. You're usually too busy playing video games to even noticed." She stared at him, "Why is it bothering you so much now?"

He held his paws over his closed eyes, unable to explain. She waited for a moment and then finished dressing for bed. Syaoran opened his eyes, and his mouth fell open, "You sleep in that?"

Sakura looked down at her little pink, gauzy nightgown, and then looked up, "Are you that tired at night, Kero? What did you think I slept in… pajamas like when I was little?" It was easier to think of it that way, Syaoran thought to himself.

She picked him up, "You've been acting so strange, Kero. It's almost as if… well, anyway, I just want to know if anything's wrong."

"Nope. Everything's great," his voice sounded so awful. He tried to avoid looking at Sakura, but it was hard when he was trying not to be suspicious.

When he looked at her again, she was rubbing lotion onto her legs. Either I'm purposely being tortured, or she's just being unintentionally cruel, he thought. He felt his cheeks heat up and wondered if fur could turn red. Syaoran held his head, "I'll never get to sleep tonight."

Sakura looked over, "What did you say?"

"I said I hope you have a good sleep tonight," he hoped it sounded more sincere to her than it did to him. Sakura gave him one more strange look and then lay back and snuggled under her covers.

Syaoran crawled up and rested on her pillow, not quite knowing where to sleep. She had already closed her eyes and whispered, "I hope I can see Syaoran tomorrow." Syaoran gazed at her, thinking about how much he loved her, and then, despite what he had predicted, drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Personally, I think chapter one was a little bit better, but it's all still good. Chapter three will pick 

up more because I planned out the beginning and the end, so the middle was a ill-prepared. Also I have school 

tomorrow and I didn't finish my summer assignments (those should be banned!)… I do however tend to like this 

Chapter, even though I don't make it sound to good. You all know what I mean. I hope you do anyway because I'm 

confusing myself. Okay, skip the other stuff I said. This chapter is really transitioning from the beginning to the end 

but is still fully enjoyable so please read and review. There! That sounded a little better! Anyways, I looked up 

CLAMP's number to see if they'd let me have the rights and remembered that I can't afford to call them. So CCS is 

still in their possession and I have no rights to it. -Anrui (On a later note, that one fic without author's notes is 

Rosy-dear's, and I really shouldn't put my chapters down and then defend them in the same paragraph… Oh, and I'm 

sorry, but it might be awhile before If Only For Love is Updated. Before next week is over is all I can say.)

Kero groaned as Meilin brought in a really nice looking computer. "How much did that cost?"

Meilin shrugged, "A couple of thousand."

"What am I supposed to do if there's something I want to buy?" Kero gave her a dirty look.

"Use your cash. I know your mom still gives you money each week."

Kero clapped excitedly, "Would she give it to me now?"

Meilin shrugged again, "She might if you asked her…" Before he finished hearing what she had to say, he was out the door. "Don't ask me if you're going to run off!" Meilin shouted from behind him.

"Man that kid's annoying." Kero stopped and looked around the street, "Where is his mother?" The phone in his pocket rang, and Kero picked it up, "Hello?"

"Syaoran," Yelan's voice greeted, "I thought you were going to come so we could check up on your training."

"You didn't tell me where you were staying," Kero explained, smiling to himself. He was so clever.

He heard Yelan sighed over the phone, "I'm at the Hotel Marion. It's two blocks North of where you used to go to elementary. Now if you don't mind… get over here!"

"Yes, Mom." Geez, she's bossy, Kero thought to himself. He looked up to see the hotel in front of him, "Kero, I always knew you were smart, but psychic?" He nodded to himself, "A creature as brilliant as me is bound to have some extraordinary mental powers…"

Yelan stepped out of the hotel, "Syaoran, stop screwing around! I got off my phone, looked outside, and you were standing there right in front of my window!" She sighed, sounding exasperated, "Since we're outside, show me how you're training's been going."

Kero stared at her blankly, "Oh! My training!" He laughed, looking for any possible means of escape. There were none. With a sigh, he took out the sword and made swirls with the blade and fake stabs at nothing. Then he tried throwing it up in the air like a baton and yelped, jumping away, as it came back down at him. The sword clattered to the cement.

"Here," Yelan said angrily, picking it up, "If I must, I'll show you what to do so you can stop whatever it is you're doing." She held the sword out in front of her for a moment and then started twirling it around in her hands. Then she threw it up in the air, flipped, caught it, and threw it behind her. Kero watched as it hit a flower pot dead on. "That should be simple enough," Yelan told him, wiping her hands.

Kero really wished for his old body right now. He took a breath and picked up the sword. Putting his feet firmly in the ground, he started trying to twirl it and screamed as it slashed his hand open. Kero fell on the ground crying, "I'm bleeding! I haven't gotten any ice cream today! And I didn't get to spend any money! This sucks!"

Yelan got down beside him and took out gauze and some clear liquid. She poured a little bit of the liquid on the wound, and Kero snatched his hand away, "That burns!"

"Of course it burns," Yelan explained patiently, "It's cleaning the cut so it won't get infected."

Kero held up his hand, "You call this a cut! Any closer and I'd be one pawed! I… I mean handed! I don't want to be in pain!" More tears streaked out his eyes.

"You haven't cut yourself like that since you were young. I really don't know what has gotten into you, but Syaoran, you're going to need to grow up. This behavior isn't befitting…" she stopped and snatched his hand from away from his mouth, "And you don't ever literally lick your wounds!"

"I don't have to listen to you!" Kero shouted, scooting back. This was no good. It was better to be himself, even if he had to hide and ask Sakura for everything. Syaoran's life was next to torture! He almost felt sorry for… Kero shook his head, hating that thought, and stood up yelling, "I'm going to have fun if it kills me!"

Yelan looked at her son with worried eyes, "I think that you need a break… maybe I've been pushing you too hard…" She handed him a wad of cash, "Here, you can even have an advance on your weekly dividend."

Kero jumped and clapped his hands, wincing as he did the latter, and then ran off, "I'm freeee!"

-----

Syaoran bounded along in Sakura's purse. He rubbed his head where the lipstick case had hit him. "When am I going to get out of here?" he whispered up at Sakura, sticking his head out.

Sakura pushed him back in, "When I'm done shopping."

Syaoran frowned. There were things in this purse that he knew existed but never wanted to see… especially when they were nearly his size. The purse tilted, and he held up her checkbook like a shield as everything rushed towards him. When it finally stopped, Syaoran started sifting through everything, trying to find something to do.

"I guess this will do," he announced to himself, holding up her little address book with a picture of a swan on the front. He opened it to the first page and his eyes got narrower as he read, "Who are all these guys?" Syaoran picked up the pen that was lying beside him. "Time for a little editing," he chuckled.

He opened the pen, tried to lift it up, and was rewarded with a squirt of ink. Syaoran started panicking as the pen continued to leak over everything. He squirmed as far as he could away from the growing black puddle, managing in a last effort to kick the little address book into it. "Sakura," he hissed, sticking his head out once more, "I need out."

Sakura glanced down exasperated, "Kero, not until we get out of the store." Syaoran glanced around enough to know she was in the checkout line and then went back in pouting. Syaoran had always seen the creature's life as easy. He didn't seem to do much but exercise his mouth, whether he was eating or talking or doing both at once. This, though, hadn't come into the picture. "I just want my body back," he muttered to himself.

He began to scramble to the other side, which was less covered in ink, and was wrenched from his feet. Syaoran looked back to find his tail stuck to the wall of the purse by a piece of chewed gum. He pulled on it and winced. What was Sakura doing sticking things like that in here when she knew he had to stay there? "So inconsiderate… if I were in my other body, she wouldn't treat me like that!" He stopped, an impossible thought drifting into his head. Was that why the little stuffed animal resented him so much?

Syaoran shook his head. They had always hated each other. Suddenly a flood of light blinded him, and he felt the air become significantly less stuffy.

"Kero!" Sakura yelled, "What did you do to my purse?"

"I kind of had an accident," he explained sheepishly.

"I just got this purse last week, and it cost fifty dollars!"

He gazed up at her wide-eyed, "You paid fifty dollars for a purse!"

She just sighed, "Come on out. We'll have to go shopping for Syaoran's present and a new purse."

His ears perked up, "Present?"

"It's not for you, so don't worry about it… though where am I going to put you now," Sakura searched around, "I guess you'll have to stay in my pocket."

Syaoran eyed the pocket in her skirt, "Is that even big enough for me?"

Sakura picked him up by the neck, "I seriously don't get you, Kero. You've been in smaller, so why are you complaining now?"

Syaoran diverted his eyes and crossed his short, yellow arms, "I'm just standing up for my rights!" He made an insulted noise as she finally just stuffed him in her pocket.

-----

Kero listened to the soft music playing on the phone. "How long am I going to be on hold?" he cried, bored half to death. He looked at the clock, "An hour already?"

The lady finally came back on, obviously automated, "Please enter the id numbers of the items that you wish to purchase." Kero punched in two of the numbers for the small stereo system, and the lady cut him off, "Thank you for your purchase!"

"But I wasn't done," Kero complained at the phone, "And I don't even know what I ordered now."

Meilin came down the stairs from her room, "What are you doing, Syaoran?"

"I was just trying to order some stuff out of this catalog…"

She tilted her head and glared at him suspiciously, "Why aren't you spending time with Sakura?"

"Uhh… she had to…" the gauze on his hand caught his eye, "go to the doctor!"

"Is she sick?" Meilin's eyes got wider, "Or did you… well you know."

Kero shivered, "No! Yuck! Why would I do that with Sakura?"

Meilin was twice as suspicious now, "Because hopefully you're attracted to your girlfriend, and couples do that sometimes."

Kero wrinkled his nose, "Well I don't want to!"

"And Sakura's okay with this?" Meilin checked his forehead, "Do you have a fever?"

"No, why?" Kero thought for a minute and then remembered who he was supposed to be, "Oh, I just meant before we're married." He smiled and thought for a second about patting his back. The thought didn't last long.

"That's why you said yuck," she said sarcastically, putting her hands on her hips.

Kero quickly moved to look over her shoulder, "What's that?" Meilin looked back, and he took the opportunity to jump out the window.

"You're a coward!" he heard her yell from behind him. Kero ran until he got about five blocks away and glanced at his watch. There was still plenty of time before he had to give up his current body. A girl whistled at him from across the street, and he blew her a kiss. "I adore my fans," he smiled to himself, "Who couldn't help but love Kero?"

He whistled a tune he had gotten from somewhere he couldn't remember and pondered what to do next. As if by fate, an ice cream shop loomed in front of him as he turned the corner. "I must be in heaven," Kero drooled, entranced by the pictures of sweets that lined the window. He moved steadily closer until his nose was right up against the glass.

"Syaoran?" a voice asked from behind him. He turned to see a girl he didn't recognize.

Kero regarded her cautiously, "Do I know you?"

"I'm Naru. You took me out for a drink once," she batted her eyes with a speed Kero thought was unnatural.

He put a finger by his mouth in thought. The kid must be a player or something like that… He shrugged, "Do you want some ice cream?"

"It's so nice of you to offer to buy me…"

Kero held up his hand, "Whoa, I think you misunderstood me. I asked if you wanted to buy ice cream with me, not have me buy you ice cream. I don't need to be spending my money like that."

The girl, Naru, looked offended, "But, but."

"And I don't want to see you again. I have a girlfriend!" someone has to help Sakura out, he thought.

"Why would I care? I just wanted to talk to you since you were so nice to me when I broke up with my boyfriend a long time ago, but you've apparently gotten a lot more shallow. Good day," she flipped her hair and then rushed off.

"Girls are so confusing," Kero remarked, turning back to the pictures, "So many choices."

-----

Syaoran tried his best to watch through the material as Sakura picked up different items. He saw her pick up something awful. "Not that one!" he shouted.

Sakura hit her pocket softly. "Hey," he said more quietly than before.

"Well what about this, since you've decided to give you're comment?" Sakura asked, holding something near the material.

"Nuh uh," he told her shaking his head. Syaoran scanned the shop, "There isn't anything here."

"I can't help it," Sakura sounded exhausted, "It's not as if I've seen him that much lately… or ever… I don't really even know him anymore." She sniffed dejectedly, and Syaoran felt bad.

"I'm sure he'll like whatever you get him," he assured her.

"You think so?" she brightened up a bit.

Syaoran closed his eyes and sighed, "I'm sure."

"Then I'll get him this!" Syaoran tried to peek out at what she was talking about and was thrown back as she moved suddenly. He smiled, happy to cheer her up. Even if he did have to pretend to like something stupid.

"I'll get her a fifty dollar purse as soon as I can handle money again," he promised himself, "in case I need to ruin the next one…" He frowned again. What were all those guy's numbers doing in her address book?

"Let's go home, so I can wrap this, and then we'll go see Syaoran!" Sakura exclaimed as soon as she walked out of the shop.

He stuck his head out, "Yeah, let's go see Syaoran!"

Sakura looked at him, "You said you didn't like him, so why are you so eager to go?" Shrugging, he popped his head back in her pocket. "Nice way to avoid a question, Kero," Syaoran heard her shuffling around in her other pocket, "Shoot! I don't have enough money to buy my purse…"

"Too bad," Syaoran told her sympathetically, smiling. He didn't have to ride in another of those things!

"Wait, I have an old one at home, it's just a bit smaller than I need…"

Syaoran shuddered, "I don't want to be in another one!"

"Well you don't have to come with me to visit Syaoran," she sounded annoyed. He just crossed his arms and remained quiet for the rest of the ride home, pouting. Sakura opened the door and then took him out of her pocket, "I'm sorry you don't like the arrangements, Kero, but I'm really too old to just be carrying a stuffed animal around. Plus, you haven't complained about it in forever…"

I can never stay mad at her long, he thought to himself. Syaoran gave a weak smile, "It's alright."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: I'm so pleased with your reviews! I'm making this into a series (which I was originally 

thinking about). Seeing as though I have no time, it will take me a bit to get out the next one. The next 

story, just to let you know, will be the float card, but the bigger plot is S+S moving in together. It will be 

humor like I've tried so hard to make this one. I love all the people that have and ever will review me 

because they're so incredibly nice! CCS is CLAMP's and I have yet to seen anyone try to claim otherwise. 

Read, enjoy, sip a soda, and REVIEW! -Anrui

Kero groaned as he held his stomach, "The kid's bigger than I am, but I could stuff more in me than this!" He thought back to when Sakura was taking Biology and remembered something about stomach sizes. "Great! Now I have lots of money and a small stomach!" His stomach gurgled unhappily again.

"I'll buy something for Sakura with the rest of the money, I guess…" Kero thought out loud. He said it grudgingly. Then another idea came to him, "And I can buy something to give to Sakura for me!" Much happier than before, he jumped to his feet. Kero quickly regretted it. "Oh, that doesn't feel good," he held his stomach and fell to his knees. As he hit the floor, something fell out of his pocket and clanged to the ground.

Kero looked down curiously, "And what is this?" He picked up a set of keys, and then remembered that the kid had a car. He thought for a minute and then threw them back in his pocket and sighed, "It's probably back in Hong Kong though…" Kero got up and heard a rustling underneath his shoe. He picked up a piece of paper. "Syaoran, Left your car at Meilin. I thought you'd want it. Love, Yelan," he read out loud.

"Yipee!" Kero exclaimed, jumping up, "I'm going cruising!" Ignoring his stomach, he ran as fast as he could out of the shop and towards the house.

Eriol came up beside him, matching his pace, "Getting your exercise?"

"No, I want my car," Kero panted back.

"I don't know…" Eriol had a mischievous grin, "Meilin is pretty ticked at you…"

Kero froze and looked down disheartened, "But… but I wanted to go driving."

Eriol shrugged, "Then you're going to have to face her." Kero considered the house for a moment, feeling the weight of the keys in his pocket.

"I'll do it!" Kero scrambled up the steps to the door and slowly turned the knob. Hesitantly, he stuck a foot in the door and when nothing happened to it, he put the other beside it.

"Shoo," he wiped some sweat off his forehead as he moved steadily through the living room.

Out of nowhere, an unknown object launched into him, knocking him to the ground. "Did you think you'd get past me, even with all your training, Syaoran?" Meilin asked angrily, poking him in the ribs.

"Oww. Do you have to be so cruel?" Kero complaining, trying to twist his way out from beneath her.

"Maybe if you'd stop leaving me in the middle of a conversation I would," Meilin retorted. She gave him one good hit in the back and then got off him. "That should teach you!" Kero slinked quickly away from her without answering. He put a hand to his back, muttering. Meilin smirked at him and then threw him some aspirin, "Get over it!"

Kero snatched it from the air, "Thanks for nothing!" He squinted his eyes at her, "At least tell me where the garage is!"

Meilin pointed to the door directly in front of Kero, "Gosh, Syaoran, you sure are dense lately… does it have something to do with Sakura?"

"No!" Kero yelled defensively, "I'd just like to have a good time, and everyone keeps getting in my way!" He threw opened the garage door and hopped over the side of the nearest car. It purred to life as he stuck the key in and turned it on.

Kero carefully examined the levers and gauges in front of him. "The P…R…N… buttons have something to do with how the car moves," he thought out loud, "Wait, R is for reverse!" He pulled the lever to the R and hit a petal. The car reared into the back of the garage, tearing the metal from its square frame.

Meilin and Eriol rushed out at the screeching sound. "What did you do to your car!" Meilin screamed, "You just bought that car, and your insurance was already unreasonably high!"

Kero turned back to stare at the scratches littered along the red paint, "And…?"

"Syaoran, that is the new Ferrari you paid a whole lot to have your mother import direct from Europe! Have you already forgotten exactly how much that cost?" Meilin put a hand to his head again, "You must have a fever! I'm taking you to the doctor!"

Kero scooted to the other side of the car, away from Meilin, "It's not a cold! I just don't care about a stupid car!"

"It's not just a car," Meilin repeated, "It's a Ferrari! You are so spoiled! Do you know what I drive? Oh, wait… I don't even have a car!" She raised her voice higher on this last line, and Kero covered his ears.

Eriol, who had been standing quietly, finally spoke up, "Your aura's changed."

Kero and Meilin both stared at him, "What?"

"That's what's been bothering me. Your aura's changed, your magical aura that is. It has a different feel to it… It's almost like…" Eriol tapped the side of his mouth with his index finger in thought.

"Gotta go!" Kero squeaked panicked, and then quickly managed to find his way back into the house.

-----

Syaoran closed his eyes drowsily as Sakura searched frantically around the room, "Where did I put that wrapping paper?"

Opening one eye again, he gazed at her from the kitchen counter, "Maybe it fell under the couch. You manage to get everything under there!" Syaoran yawned and continued on with his light nap. This is what he expected from the little yellow creature's lifestyle.

"Here it is!" Sakura announced triumphantly from the living room. "But what's this?"

"What's what?" Syaoran asked uninterested without moving.

"Nothing!" Syaoran shrugged and unwillingly sat up as she moved into the kitchen. Sakura placed the object down in front of her and started wrapping it too quickly for him to see.

"I think I'm going to break up with Syaoran," she told him offhandedly. 

"What!?!" he cried.

She ignored him, "He doesn't really want to see much of me, and to tell you the truth, Kero, he really doesn't do anything for me anymore."

His mouth just kind of hung open, "But, but Sakura, you said you loved him."

She nodded casually, "And I did… for a while. I don't know. I guess I'm just not attracted to him after we've been so far away for so long. Besides, there is this other guy…"

"Other g…guy?" Syaoran stammered.

"Of course! Did you think I'd leave someone who's so pathetically devoted to me unless there was another man lined up? Did you Syaoran?" Sakura put a little red bow on the top of the gift.

There were tears running down his eyes, "Pathetically devoted? That's a little mean…" He stopped and glared as the rest of what she had said processed, "What did you call me?"

Sakura held up the Change card between her fingers, "You are Syaoran aren't you? That would explain why Kero and you have been behaving so strangely."

"How exactly did you find out?"

"It was under the couch instead of in my purse like the other cards… which thanks to you are covered in ink," she smiled, "Though revenge really is sweet… you had the funniest look on your, um Kero's face!"

"So you're not going to leave me?" he asked quietly.

Sakura picked him up and kissed him on the forehead, "Never. I do love you, and besides, you have already seen down my shirt!"

"I had my eyes closed," he stood up on her palm. "and I thought you looked more sexy in that nightgown."

Sakura blushed, "Syaoran, you're not supposed to tell me those kind of things."

"And why not?"

"Because it sounds really weird coming from Kero's mouth."

"I see your point…" Syaoran grinned, "But we are going to get revenge on him too, right?" Sakura agreed, and Syaoran hopped to the counter laughing. "I can't wait!

She poked him lightly, "As long as you've learned your lesson."

-----

Kero sat on the couch, flipping lazily through the television channels. "I have nowhere to go, so I'm stuck here!"

"Hey, turn back to that!" Meilin ordered from across the couch.

Eriol munched happily on popcorn beside her, "Yeah, turn it back! I didn't get to see the end of that!"

Kero sighed and rolled his eyes, "It's My Fair Lady. All people ever see is the end, and as a guy you shouldn't want to see it."

"I happen to be comfortable with who I am," Eriol used a small spell to change it back to the movie, "And you're outvoted anyways."

"Don't make me tell your mom about the car," Meilin threatened. Kero nestled back into the couch and pouted.

A door bell sounded just as Eliza's father started singing the "I'm getting married in the morning" song. Kero covered his ears from the racket and went to answer it. "Hello," Sakura greeted happily as he opened the door.

"Yeah, yeah," Kero grumbled before returning to his seat. "Can't they cast people in musicals that can actually sing?"

Eriol and Meilin both shook their heads, still engrossed in the screen. Sakura and Syaoran sat down besides them, "What are you watching?"

They both remained silent for a moment, and then when it went to commercial Meilin answered, "My Fair Lady."

"Oh, I love that movie. Is it the one with Audrey Hepburn?" Sakura clapped her hands together, "I've never seen the end now that I think about it…"

"It's My Fair Lady! If you haven't seen the end, then surely you know what happens!" Kero threw his hands up into the air, "Where have you people been living?"

"I don't know what happens because I didn't want to ruin it," Sakura stole some popcorn out of the bowl, "Besides, Syaoran, I thought you said you had only seen the very beginning before you turned it off."

Kero looked away nervously, "It was on a lot last week."

"No it wasn't," interrupted Meilin, "I waited all last week for it to come on again."

"You know what was on?" Sakura told Meilin excitedly, "That one movie where the two people switch bodies…" Kero jumped.

"Freaky Friday?" Eriol guessed.

She nodded, "That's it!"

Kero fidgeted in his seat, "Let's talk about something else."

Nobody paid him any attention as the movie came back on with Eliza at Higgins's mother's house. "Hey, Syaoran," Sakura whispered to him, "I wanted to talk to you alone."

"Okay…" Kero examined her for a minute, wondering what she wanted. He got up from the couch, happy to get away from the next song and followed her into a room.

As soon as he was in, she shut the door and leaned against it, "I've missed you."

"Uh? Oh, me too!" Kero landed on a nearby water bed and bounced on it, highly amused.

Sakura moved closer, "We've, technically, been together a long time, right?"

Kero glanced over uninterested, "Sure, I guess."

He made a surprised yap as she pushed him down onto the bed and crawled over him, "I was thinking that it was time that we got more intimate."

Kero wriggled out from under her, "No!" He backed against the wall shaking his head, "No, no, no, no, no!"

"Come on, Syaoran. Don't you want me?" she came over and hugged him.

"Alright, alright! I've had enough! I'm not Syaoran, I'm Kero, and his life sucks! I didn't mean to knock the Change card out of your purse… and I just wanted to have some fun… but half the stuff I've done is not any fun at all, and Meilin keeps beating me up!" Kero slid down the wall crying, "So leave me alone already would you?"

Sakura giggled, "It serves you right, Kero!"

He frowned, "You knew?" She nodded gleefully, and Kero pointed at her angrily, "That was not very nice!" Sakura was about to say something when the phone rang. They both went out to the phone in the living room.

The answering machine started with Meilin speaking and then beeped, "Mr. Syaoran, you order of two-thousand dollars is being shipped."

Kero grinned triumphantly because no one else could hear it with the television up so loud. Eriol turned it down to hear, and the lady continued, "I repeat, your order of two-thousand dollars is ready."

"Do you think you could say that again!" Kero yelled at the phone, "I don't think everyone heard you!"

"Once more, your order of two-thousand dollars is ready. Number eight dash five, the electric polka machine." Finally the phone clicked, signaling the end of the message.

"Great!" Kero muttered, "I'm going to get in trouble for a dumb polka machine."

"A dumb, electric polka machine!" Eriol corrected with a finger in the air.

Syaoran was standing up on the arm of the couch, "What were you doing spending my money!"

Kero waved his hands in front of him, "I can explain!"

Meilin looked around, confused, "What's going on?"

"They were switched," Eriol explained.

"Oh… so it wouldn't help to mention the car right now?" she asked in mock-innocence, giving Kero a smile.

Syaoran's eyes got big, well as big as Kero's eyes can get, "What did you do to my car!?!"

Kero backed up, "Give me a moment to explain…" He yelped as Syaoran jumped on his arm and sunk his teeth in. The lights went out all the sudden and when they came back on, everyone blinked.

Syaoran glanced down at the yellow creature on his eyes and thumped him. Kero fell off with a thud. He glared, but then tempted by the popcorn beside him, turned and started happily munching. "Boy, I love my body!" he managed to get out through big mouthfuls.

"My car!" Syaoran remember and ran towards the garage.

"You don't want to go out there!" Eriol warned.

Syaoran ignored him and opened the door anyway. He fell to his knees, "My Ferrari!" Sakura walked over and tried to comfort him.

"Just wait until you get your credit card bill," Meilin told him sheepishly, "I feel kind of guilty for buying such an expensive computer now…"

-----

Syaoran sat with Sakura on the little green bench on the park. His arm rested lightly around her, and she leaned into him. They watched as the sun sank slowly into the water, casting off brilliant shades of purples and pinks. "I'm glad we still have six days together," she sighed contently.

He kissed her hand, "I'm just glad to be myself again."

She giggled, and he stopped her with a kiss. Sakura pulled him closer, and then looked into his eyes when they parted, "I love you, Syaoran."

He held her as she rested her head against his chest, "I love you, too."

"So tell me I'm sexy in that little pink nightgown again."

Syaoran put his mouth by her ear, "You're sexy in that little pink nightgown."

She shivered and whispered back, "Maybe someday you'll get to see it again." Sakura's cheeks turned a little red, and she gazed back out over the water, "And maybe someday we can see each other everyday… I think I'd like that."

Syaoran nodded, "I think I'd like that too."


End file.
